Trick, Treat or Eat
by Kallie Lynne
Summary: [[Boo!]] Casey has a secret that she doesn't want a certain someone to know. Little does she know, he has a secret too.[[Happy Halloween!]]


**Here's another one shot…sorry I haven't written a multi-chapter LWD fic in a while, but I haven't had time to stop and breathe since school started again. This fic is in honor of Halloween!**

**Oh, and FYI, _nothing against trick or treating._ I happen to love going trick or treating on Halloween and I'm 16, but for this fic going trick or treating isn't something you'd want the whole school to know. So, with that, enjoy!**

**I don't own Life With Derek or Crunch Bars…sorry.**

---------------------------------------------------♥

Casey took another look behind her, making sure no one was following her. It was probably just her being neurotic, but she had been looking over her shoulder every five minutes.

Sighing, she stopped short to let two screaming little boys run past her up to the house she was walking by. "Trick or treat!" She heard from behind her. Taking a look around, children were scattered everywhere in costume. She saw mothers running, trying to keep up with their energetic kids on a sugar high, and teenagers dressed in black, hanging in large groups, no doubt wreaking havoc on the neighborhood.

Walking a little faster, Casey gripped the round, orange object in her hands tighter and quickly walked up the driveway to the next house. Before ringing the doorbell, she took one last look behind her, and pressed her finger to the bell.

The door opened, and an elderly woman appeared with a bowl of candy. A smile lit up on Casey's face as she held her pumpkin bucket out.

"Trick or treat!" Casey laughed and took some candy.

"It is so nice to see teenagers still trick or treating these days!" The woman smiled and shut the door. Casey looked around before continuing to the next house. She knew she had to be extra careful not to bump into someone from school on this day. She couldn't let anyone know her secret: she loves to go trick or treating still. And, on this one night of the year, the only night she did not want to see him, she had a feeling she would bump into the one person who made her heart flutter and put her head in a fog: Derek.

---------------------------------------------------♥

"Trick or treat!" He said it as close to a whisper as possible. Sure, getting loads of free candy was right down his alley, but with his rep, he couldn't be caught with a witch head shaped bucket filled with candy. He tried to take Marti along, as an excuse for going, but she had matured and went with her friend's family this year.

Going through bushes to avoid a possible embarrassing moment with a classmate, he headed to the next house where a line of elementary school children were lined up screaming 'Trick or Treat!' He got on line behind one kid who was dressed in a shirt with miniature cereal boxes with knives stabbed through each one on it.

"What are you supposed to be?" Derek asked the boy. He looked at Derek like the answer was obvious.

"A serial killer, duh!" Derek had to laugh in his head. _Kids today are so much more creative than I ever was…_

He collected his candy and decided it was time to put his hard work to use and eat everything he got in the few hours he had been walking around. He made a beeline for the only place he ever went to after a good trick-or-treating session. The park.

---------------------------------------------------♥

Casey's pumpkin was almost full, which meant it was almost time to go home and stuff her face with all the candy she collected. Sometimes she felt foolish for doing this every year, but she just couldn't resist. She loved the alone time, with just her, the couch and a bucket full of chocolates. No one was ever home when she arrived back at the house, since they all had parties or were trick or treating with Marti.

When she was standing in front of her house, she saw the kitchen light was on and George was standing at the front door handing candy out to a few kids. _Great, now where am I supposed to go? _She thought about it, and decided to head over to the park.

She walked through the park, whose trees had shed bright colored leaves all over the pathway. There were benches everywhere, but none that were secluded enough for her liking. Mothers with their children were checking each and every piece of candy the children ate, and as Casey walked along she saw some teenagers probably headed towards some party that she wasn't invited to. _No surprise there._ Casey didn't really mind though. There was a park bench calling her name. She just had to find it.

---------------------------------------------------♥

"Mmmmmm…" Derek savored the piece of candy in his mouth and immediately grabbed another piece from the bucket. It was almost sunset, which meant it would get even colder than it already was quickly.

Looking around, Derek saw most people had deserted the park, leaving him alone. He probably looked pretty creepy right about now, considering he was gripping his candy tightly and closing his eyes as he practically licked the bucket until it was clean of chocolate.

He was pulled out of his cloud nine when he heard whistling coming down the pavement. He sat forward to see who was coming, only to find Casey looking nervously around, holding her hands behind her back. His heart skipped a few beats, but he managed to come up with a plan to scare her. _Perfect. _As silently as he could, he picked his bucket off the bench, went around a few trees and snuck up behind her. _If I looked creepy before, I don't want to know how I look now._

She saw the bench he had just gotten up off of, and put her pumpkin bucket on it. When she went to sit down, Derek tapped her shoulder, causing her to thrash her arms up and knock her entire bucket of candy all over the grass.

"Oh my gosh! Derek, it's just you! Thank goodness!" She held her hand over her heart and was breathing heavily.

"You're not mad I scared you, and made your candy go fly- wait, why do _you_ have candy?" He pointed to the mess all over the ground.

"Of course I'm not mad. More like relieved." She laughed. "Who knows what kinds of freaks hide in the park at this time and this day? I mean, come on. It's Halloween!"

"Oh. Okay…" He stretched out the 'okay' and furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "But you still didn't answer my question." He wasn't going to let this one go. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"The candy thing? Oh, I just uh…I bumped into Marti and she asked me to carry it home for her." She nodded, but Derek could tell past her horrible lying.

"Oh, really? So, you weren't planning on eating your Halloween candy now? The candy you probably spent hours collecting?" He raised an eyebrow, which made Casey's heart flutter.

"No, no, of course not. That would be childish!" Casey sat down on the bench, fearing her legs would give in any second. Derek was smirking at her and he was getting closer every second.

"Oh, so, you wouldn't want some of," He pulled his candy out from behind the tree next to the bench, "this?" He dangled the bucket in front of her.

"Wait, why do you have candy too?" Now she was the one smirking.

"Um…Marti's friend?" His voice squeaked at the end.

"Nuh-uh Derek. You went trick-or-treating, admit it!" She was now standing, staring directly into his eyes.

"You admit it first!" Each comment they moved closer to each other. The cool October breeze hit them, sending a chill down Casey's spine. She couldn't tell whether it was indeed from the breeze, or from the fact Derek's lips were the only things she could see.

"You should admit it first, because you knocked all of my candy over! Now I don't have any!"

"So you do admit it! You did go trick-or-treating!" Derek gave her a genuine smile, telling her he was just playing around with her.

"No! I mean, why would I- candy is for-Marti just wanted…" Derek watched her try to explain herself as she twirled a stand of her hair around her finger and bit her lip. Derek realized she had stopped talking and he was just staring at her. He did the only thing he knew he wanted to do.

He kissed Casey MacDonald.

And her mouth tasted like a Crunch bar.

When they reluctantly broke apart from the sweet kiss, Casey looked into Derek's eyes and smiled. She felt as if they had both finally let out all of the emotion that had been building up for a few months now.

"Uh, Case?" Derek broke her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, Derek?"

"You want to split my candy with me?"

---------------------------------------------------♥

Casey giggled.

"Derek, you missed my mouth!" She moved his hand over. He released the candy and moved closer to Casey. He was gently kissing up her neck and trying to hand feed her candy. He missed her mouth so many times; she had chocolate smeared across her cheek.

"I don't think I missed it." Casey scrunched her face up.

"Yeah you did. Do you see my face?" She pointed to the chocolate currently occupying her cheek. Derek pressed his lips directly to hers slowly. This was new to both of them, so he took it slow, cautious not to push his limits.

"Now, did that seem like I missed your mouth?" Derek smirked, and Casey rested her head on his shoulder. Casey shivered, making Derek realize just how late it got. The park lights had gone on and the sky was mostly a deep shade of dark blue.

"Hey, what do you say we get out of here?" Derek stood up, offering his hand to Casey, who smiled and gratefully took it. They walked hand-in-hand all the way back to their house.

---------------------------------------------------♥

Derek let go of her hand once she opened the front door. Everyone was sitting in the living room, piles of candy surrounding Lizzie, Edwin and Marti. George was laughing at a joke Derek and Casey missed while Nora was wiping chocolate off of Marti's hands before she stained anything.

"Hi, everybody. I see you all had a fun Halloween." Casey slide onto the couch, with Derek following. Nora took one look at Casey and a confused expression appeared on her face.

"Uh, Casey…Why is your face _covered_ in chocolate?"

---------------------------------------------------♥

**Okey dokey, then. I know this was kind of strange…I felt I needed to write something to fill in the space between my last fic and the next one. The next one, which the current title is ****The Hands of Time ****should be published after Halloween is over. **

**With that, I'd like to ask everyone to please review!!! I hope you all have a fun and safe Halloween, and please keep an eye open for The Hands of Time. **

**Kallie Lynne**


End file.
